


Move Along

by pornell_fangirl



Series: A Place In Time [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our boys get some closure. For now....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Along

"I shouldn't be here."

Jimmy was nervously fidgeting at Tobias' front door as the older man stood staring incredulously.

"So why are you?"

Dammit! He didn't mean that to come out as harshly as it sounded.

His young ex-lover flushed deeply.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." he muttered as he turned to leave.

Tobias grimaced. Reaching out, he gently grabbed Jimmy's arm.

"No. I'm sorry, Jimmy. I've had a crappy day and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You wanna come in? I have that green tea you like."

Nodding shyly, Jimmy stepped past the older man and into the house that held so many memories, both good and bad.

Seated at the kitchen table while Tobias boiled the kettle, Jimmy answered the question he'd been asked in the first place.

"Jethro told me what happened today. I wanted... I needed to make sure you were ok."

Placing a mug in front of his guest with a shaky hand, Tobias sat in the chair next to him.

"Well the director chewed me out some but not so bad. I guess he understands really. Maybe would've done all the same things in my place."

Pausing to sip his tea, he casually gave the younger man a once over. He looked good but obviously something was gnawing at him.

"Why now Jimmy?" he asked softly. "I honestly never expected you to come back here. Especially after the last time we saw each other."

Jimmy laughed lightly.

"I guess I figured that if you could rip into Jethro so publicly in my defense, the least I could do was check up on you after a shitty day. We were friends once."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Tobias stared down into his mug.

"We could be more again, Jimmy. If you'd let me, I could at least try to make everything right again."

Smiling sadly, Jimmy shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Toby. It's too late now. Maybe if you'd offered me that even a few months ago. And I'm not saying it's all down to you. I could've been less stubborn on the issue too. And..." he drifted off sheepishly, "I've moved on now."

Part of Tobias wanted to get angry at that bit of information. How could Jimmy have moved on when he was still the only thing that occupied his own thoughts on the long lonely nights he didn't have Emily. But he realised with sadness, Jimmy was right. He could've made this right at the very beginning and it had been nothing but his own cowardice holding him back. Looking up at the younger man, he offered a watery smile.

"At least tell me you're happy. You deserve that and I'm sorry I couldn't get my head out of my ass long enough to give you it."

Jimmy returned the smile tightly.

"I'm getting there, Toby. I'm getting there."


End file.
